


【SD】夏日终年（三/藤）

by mika233



Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [3]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika233/pseuds/mika233
Summary: 文题和首句来自落落。用梗比较混乱。
Series: 【SD短篇集1】片段式与你 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839847





	【SD】夏日终年（三/藤）

【零】

一是一。二是二。三是三井寿的三。肆是放肆的肆。

【壹】

能让藤真健司采取奔跑姿势的东西默认有两件，篮球和jump。

「该死！又卖完了！」

作为全力备战冬选赛的翔阳篮球队教练，藤真自然是要以身作则不能早退，所以每周一他不仅奔跑在球场上，还要奔跑在大街小巷寻找贩售jump的便利店。

——后者往往是以抛弃形象为代价的奔跑。（索性那时天黑人稀。）

该死该死该死！每家都说已售罄！那种心爱的东西被人抢走的感觉实在太叫人不甘了！火大！

——若是买不到，那么第二天篮球队的运动量就会加倍。（索性大家都认为这是监督桑研究过后制定出来的完美训练方案。）

当终于有一家的店员说哦还剩最后一本在那边的时候，藤真的心里露出了有如孩子般最纯真灿烂的笑容，虽然缓冲到面部就只剩轻轻上扬嘴角的微笑，但也让年轻的店员呆愣了很久。

「谢……」

「结账！」

最后一本jump，被拍在了柜台上。

谢字的后半截就这样卡在喉咙。

藤真强忍住掳袖子打人的冲动转过头，印着龟派标志的T恤，下巴鼻子懒得细看，再向上微微抬头——为什么路人都会比我高！哔——！！

——这个人他恐怕这辈子都不太会忘记。县大赛翔阳痛尝败北滋味的猛！将！啊！

「好巧啊，你也来买jump。」藤真咬着牙咽下心里的感叹号换成平和的句号，「三井同学。」

「啊嘞？你……？」三井盯着眼前的人看了好一会儿，糟糕，看起来很面熟不过他是谁啊喂！「等等我想想！」他抓耳挠腮地嘀咕着着，「这张脸绝对见过！」

「喂，想不起来就算了，那……」那本jump是我先要的。

「别说！我一定想的起来！」三井打断藤真，东张西望地寻找一切可联想资源，「jump？对了！jump！」抱拳击掌，信心满满，「冲田总悟嘛！」

「那我现在就杀了土方先生你哟。」如果现在藤真手里有加农炮，他必定毫不犹豫地发射。

所谓狭路相逢，大概就是这种情况吧。

【贰】

比如说三井寿虽然背号十四，但是完全不爱美乃滋而且他要是闯荡江湖一定会带上妹子，软乎乎的肯定比汉子保暖哇。（方向错！

那么也比如说藤真健司虽然是栗子头，但是他不算娃娃脸而且他留了胡子，还有就是他有178公分，是比土方十四郎还要高一公分的178公分！……谁在笑？啊？！谁敢笑！？

当然最关键的一点是，现实的1993年，银魂还未开始连载。

言归正传，这里是SD……的同人。

藤真微笑着放下200円，拿起柜台上的jump优雅地走出便利店。昂首挺胸，大大方方。

三井眼睁睁看完他这一连串动作，广播里欢迎下次光临的声音响在小小的便利店，他渐渐反应过来问：「那是我拿来的jump吗？」

「对啊。」

「最后一本？」

「对啊。」

「那你干嘛不阻止他！？」

「因为他长得比较帅吧。」店员说。

「劝你赶快找根拉面上吊吧混蛋！人气排名我甩他很远啊喂！」三井怒吼着追出去，「候补的！把我的jump还回来！」

简单来说这就是藤真健司与三井寿的遇见2.2版。

【叁】

去了一趟广岛回来准备冬选赛的三井寿和始终留在神奈川准备冬选赛的藤真健司从本质上来讲没什么区别，反正都是男人。

既然都是男人，那么或多或少会在某些（篮球和马赛克之外的）地方有着共通点。比如——

「哇！水星sama！亚美酱！呜哇！这个乱子酱你也有吗？限量版很难抢的哇！哎呀呀这是我最喜欢的黑长直哇！啊！绝对领域！不得了不得了，候补的你这个土豪！」

锲而不舍穷追jump的三井寿正在参观藤真健司的卧室。

（如果不是因为邻居的抗议，鬼才放他进来！）

「三井同学生日是几号啊？」藤真把自己的宝贝手办一一放回原位，假装随意地问。

「522。……唔！礼物的话我觉得这个珊璞酱手办最合适了！」同志啊同志！我隐藏宅属性是多么辛苦哇现在终于可以公开啦！

「你多虑了。」我只是想编个诅咒用稻草人扎一下而已哇你这个臭不要脸的老子以前怎么没看出来你啊！而且你不是宅是已经变成痴汉了哇混蛋！

费了九牛二虎加鼠虎龙蛇马羊猴鸡狗猪之力终于把三井寿轰走的藤真健司决定把那货列入最讨厌名单第一名。——该名单生成于两秒前。

但在不远的东方好莱坞即将上映的经典电影里有这么句台词：有一天当你发觉你爱上一个你讨厌的人，这段感情才是最要命的！

不过这是很久以后的事情了，也许比那部电影开始公映还要久也许比银魂开始连载还要久也许比猎人完结还要久。

也许就在下场练习赛之后。

谁知道呢。

【肆】

从小到大，对藤真健司明送暗送秋波的男人女人数不胜数，密集到他默认开机启动屏蔽模式。

没错，又到了使用转折的时刻了。

可是那个人的攻势太过迅猛，冲破防火墙把他盯得浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

「你到底想干嘛？」

「我赢了的话，你就把奈奈酱出给我！」

「昨天不是还说要珊璞酱的吗？」

「后来又仔细想了想果然还是奈奈酱更可爱点……好吧，那就把珊璞酱和奈奈酱都出给我！」

「凭什么你说了算啊混蛋！太恶劣了，就算不代表月亮老子也要消灭你的哇！」——藤真第一次在大庭广众之下完全抛弃了形象这个词。

「就算你句末“的哇”了也不可能萌到我的！为了奈奈酱和珊璞酱，我已经燃烧起来了！做好觉悟吧！」

「那来啊！」

面对剑拔弩张的两个人，翔阳那边以为监督桑是为了报县大赛的仇，湘北那边认为……随便啦三井桑炸毛我们都习惯了。

至于最后练习赛的结果……

「奈奈酱！珊璞酱！下次尼桑一定带你们回家！」

——嘛，就是这么回事了。

练习赛结束后，双方教练都说大家辛苦了今天就早点回家休息吧。

狗血桥段再上演。

藤真健司和三井寿莫名其妙地在街拐角的小店相遇，才知道原来都是常客，世界就是这么奇妙。

背对着坐在露天长凳上吃红豆沙冰。

「喂，你在XX的账号是什么？我加你吧。」要知道在三次元碰到一个二次元同好是多么不容易的事情，怎么可能这么轻易放过嘛。

「你去死吧。」拜托还是去找你们家流川吧他一看就是闷骚属性在网上肯定很能扯我不适合你啦真的。

「我kao！这个昵称霸气啊！我叫炎之男练腹肌，记得要通过哦。」你错了流川除了篮球睡觉樱木之外没有别的爱好不然我早就行动了。

「……我叫FK大块头……」其实你是为了奈奈酱吧死心吧我是不会给你的。

「啊嘞？‘你去死吧’很好哇，干嘛要改啊？」我的目标是你的所有收藏啦土豪你居然有那么多限量版嫉妒死老子了。

「好吧你立刻马上去死我绝对不拦着。」够了吧我们这种交流方式读者看起来很累的哇。

——槽点难道不是为什么我们能心理无障碍沟通吗？

——谁跟你无障碍啊混蛋！我果然还是坚持你去死好了。

【伍】

那一日，烈日炎炎，县立体育馆外人山人海等待入场。里面举行的不是什么比赛而是漫展。

凌晨就赶来排队的藤真健司和三井寿骄傲地站在队伍最前，穿着各自的队服。

「诶，你们这是cos的什么作品啊？」同在排队的某人好奇地问。

「SLAM DUNK。」

「那是什么？」

「正在另一个次元大红的漫画。」

「哦……所以说那到底是什么啊喂！」

完全不理会“自己cos自己真的大丈夫吗？”这样的问题，他们两个在大门打开的刹那充分发挥运动员的优势冲了进去一片横扫，勾肩搭背地对前来采访的记者说哎呀今天真是太高兴了。

网络是很神奇的东西。你看短短几天他们的感情竟然已经发展到了如此令人咋舌的程度。

可惜那时候还没有基友这样可以高度概括的词，否则他们必定要拍大腿说“没错！就是这样哇！”吧？

在藤真家数今天的战利品，深深地感慨果然那么早去排队是值得的，抢到很多限量版！虽然很对不起财布君但是心里满足啊！

突然三井惊呼：「哎呀不好！我把半年的伙食费都搭进去了……藤真氏你接济我一下吧！你是土豪哇，善良的土豪！……而且房租也欠了半年昨天晚上房东太太已经把我扫出来了所以我能不能住你这里啊？哈？」

「三井氏你知道羞耻怎么写吗？走开！我不认识你！」

「太绝情了喂！这个杀必死的奈奈酱还是我帮你抢回来的呢！要不是我，你手短根本够不着！」

「你……！！好吧，我可以把衣柜挪出来给你睡。」

「不是有客房吗？」

「睡衣柜！」

「虽然我的头发是有点蓝，但我不胖啊，干嘛把我当小叮当啊混蛋！」

【陆】

这世界上还有比三井更麻烦的室友吗？藤真健司的答案是谁把他带走我附赠一个长谷川。

具体有多麻烦？作者懒得写了大家脑补吧。（谁扔的板砖？！

【柒】

练习结束后，藤真健司独自走到海边，屏气凝神。

海浪一翻一翻拍打着礁石，也把声音揉碎融进无边广袤。

「三井寿！去你妈的！」

深呼吸，回家。

混蛋你等着瞧，不把你压在身底下求饶老子改名叫伊丽莎白！

当晚他把所有即时聊天工具的用户名统统改为“藤真健司必须赢”。

【捌】

就这样，那个短暂冗长的开怀悲伤的振奋颓唐的夏天，结束了。

但我们都知道，属于他们的星辰大海的征途，还在继续。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 因为是朋友唯一“夸奖”过的文所以保留了下来。


End file.
